


Thinking Of You

by Khylara



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Dwayne comes to work to find flowers on his desk
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Thinking Of You

There was a large bouquet of magnolias and camillas sitting on Pride's desk when he came into work that morning.

He smiled, bemused as he gazed at they gayly decorated flowers. Festooned with Mardi Gras beads and bright ribbon, the flowers took over one whole corner of his desk, obscuring everything else. He ran a finger over a silky petal, the perfume sending his head spinning. _Beautiful,_ he thought. _But who are they from?_

He stopped himself. He knew.

"Dang," Sonja said, coming up to stare at them with wide eyes. "Those are really pretty, Pride. Who are they from?"

Pride plucked the card off it's dangling ribbon and slit it open. "Well...let's see." He took it out of it's little white envelope and read it. It said "Thinking Of You" in a very familiar handwriting, but it was unsigned.

He looked up at Percy, who was standing in front of him waiting expectantly. "I don't know," he finally said. "It's not signed."

She frowned. "You can call the florist if you really want to know," she suggested. "Or have Sebastian analize the handwriting for you. He'd be able to figure it out."

He tucked the card back into it's envelope and slipped everything into his pocket. "I think I'll just let myself be surprised," he said. "It's more romantic that way." He sat down at his desk and opened the first manilla envelope he saw. "Have you heard from Christopher?'

Just then Chris came in bith a bag from "Cafe Du Monde" smelling of butter and chocolate. "I bought croissants for everyone," he said as he put the bag down on a nearby table. "They're still warm." He noticed the flowers on Pride's desk and grinned. "Secret admirer, King?"

 _As if you didn't know,_ Pride thought fondly as he watched his lover move around the room. "Appears so, Christopher," he said as he fished out a croissant and tore into the pastry, chocolate smearing his fingers. "It would definitely appear so."

*****

Later that afternoon, Chris was just about to go home when he felt a pair of strong arms slide around his waist. "I was wondering how long it would take," he said, grinning.

"Had to wait until everyone else left for the day," Dwayne said as he kissed his lover's cheek. "Thank you for my flowers."

"I was hoping you'd like them," Chris said as he put his hands over Pride's. "I saw them in the window and thought of you." he kissed Pride's cheek. "Do you know what they mean?"

"Camillas are Alabama's state flower," Pride said, smiling as well. "And magnolias are Louisiana's." Pride kissed him again. "I appreciate the sentiment."

"I'm glad," Chris said. "I just...I wanted you to know that someone in this world loves you, cherishes you."

"And I appreciate that even more," Dwayne said as he turned Chris around so that they were facing each other. "As much as I appreciate you." He drew Chris into another gentle kiss.

Chris sighed as he drew away. "Percy suspects something," he said. "She's got that look on her face."

Dwayne nodded. "Miss Loretta is looking much the same," he said, resting his forehead against Christopher's. We might want to consider telling them eventually."

"You would want to?" Chris asked. Normally Dwayne was a very private person.

"We might have to in order to keep us both safe," Dwayne said somberly. "Not how I would want to do things, but it could be a necessity."

Chris nodded in understanding. "I owe it to Percy to come out an tell her," he said. "We've seen each other through too much for me to do any less."

"And I owe the same to Miss Loretta. She was my first friend when I joined the force. We've been through hell and back together," Dwayne said as well. "We'll get everyone together at the bar one night soon and tell them. Laurel, too." He kissed away the worried frown on Chris' face. "Don't worry. I think they'll be happy for us."

"You think so? Even Laurel?"

"I know so. You said it yourself. You told Percy that you were looking to settle down and I know Miss Loretta is worried about me spending too much time alone. This way we can ease both of their fears at the same time." He gently kissed him again. "It'll be okay, Christopher."

"Never doubted you yet, King. Ain't gonna start now," Chris said, smiling as well. He leaned into Pride's embrace. "Sometimes I just can't believe how lucky I got. You know?"

"I do know," Dwayne said as he nuzzled his lover's ear. "And I know what would make me even luckier. If you would come upstairs with me."

Chris nodded. "Just show me the way."

"I would think you would know it by now, considering how many times you've been up there," Pride teased as they climbed the stairs and went in, shutting the door behind them. 

Chris stepped toward the bed, taking off his t-shirt. "So how do you want me?" he asked as he dropped it onto a nearby chair.

"Just like this," Dwayne said, sliding his hands around Chris' waist. "You're perfect."

"And you look damn good," Chris said as he began unbuttoning Dwayne's shirt. He slid his hands over the other man's bare chest. "Love you like this."

They sat down on the edge of the bed, trading kisses back and forth as they got rid of the rest of their clothes. Chris sighed as Dwayne thumbed his nipples erect. "God, that's good,' he said, smiling.

"You are," Dwayne said as he bent down low enough ro lick at one, causing Chris to shiver in response. "Mmm...you taste good. Like the sun on a spring day."

"And you're a tease," Chris said as he laid down on the bed, pulling Pride on top of him. "You need to stop that."

"You're fun to tease," Dwayne said as he began kissing his way down Chris' abs. He moved even lower, finally sliding his mouth over his erect cock.

Chris' head fell back against the pillows as Dwayne caressed him with his lips and tongue. "King...my King...please," he moaned, closing his eyes. "Please, darlin'...love you."

 _Love you,_ Dwayne thought as he sucked, putting everything he had into making Chris feel good. his own cock ached but he ignored it for the time being. He wanted Chris to come and he wanted to taste it when he did.

A moment later, Chris let out a strangled cry as he came down Pride's throat. Letting out a groan of his own, Pride swallowed everything down, delighting in the salty sweet taste of him.

Sliding up, he placed a gentle kiss against Christopher's parted lips. "My darlin'," he whispered, his lover's name a prayer on his lips. "Christopher...you're beautiful like this."

Chris' eyes flickered open as he drew Dwayne in for another kiss. "Love you so much, My King."

"And I love you," Dwayne said, smiling down at him. "Stay the night?"

Chris snuggled close. "I'll even make you breakfast in the morning," he promised as he closed his eyes.

Dwayne's eyes closed as well as he thought about how well his lover could cook. He could see burnt pans and soggy toast in his future, but he didn't care. "Looking forward to it." 


End file.
